Love Only Me
by Stars Juicebox
Summary: Kise is madly in love with Aomine to the point of using voodoo to make Aomine falls for him. Oneshot. AoKise...oneside - -" I don't even know. It's romance/humor/angst...


**Hello everyone, this is my first Kurobas' fic so I hope I did okay. This oneshot is not really complete or at least I feel like it didn't quite get the completeness that it deserves. I don't know if there will be a sequel... maybe if I can come up with one. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Love Only Me**

_Dear journal,_

_How long has it been since I feel for him? My miracle. The one human being that is capable of outshines the sun. Hn. The sun? He is the sun. Bronzed skin, dark hair, and deep dark blue eyes– a combination that would look horrible on anyone else makes him look heavenly. Sculpted muscles and a defined package (one that I had seen a couple of times due to a few locker rooms' accidents _(/･ ･/)._) He is obviously a gift from the god. I love him._

_At first, I only wanted a challenge, someone to keep my attention; to keep me from dying of boredom. It soon escalated to admiration. How could I not admire such perfection? Besides his good looks, he's talented. His style of basketball is so unique and always changing that I wanted to play it. Once I had a taste of his basketball, I know that there was no other life for me. I've been captured. I would forever mimic his skills and plays in hopes of shining brightly enough that he will look at me._

_And yet, he can't seem to notice me because of one problem. One blue haired problem. A shadow. Hn. If he wanted to be a shadow, he should stand behind Aomine so he can steps all over him. But, he can't even do that right. He draws enough attention to himself that Aomine can see him. A shadow is supposed to fade into the background and help the light shine even brighter, not make the light distracted. Ugh. Kuroko only makes Aomine's light dim. I can't understand why he wastes his time with that stoic brat. o(* )o )) _

_You know, I even tried to take them away from each other. I tried dating Kuroko. Why? Obviously to make sure that he didn't bother my sun! But, it failed. No matter how hard I tried, Kuroko still claimed to be Aomine's shadow. If I bring him ice cream, he'd try to give half to Aomine. If I passed him the ball, he'd pass it to Aomine. If I told him that he was the greatest player and that we'd never won without his skills, he'd deny it and give all of the glory to Aomine. _

_Of course, Aomine is the best player, but hearing Kuroko compliments him burns my soul. It seems that he cannot give up on Aomine and who am I to tell the sun where to shine?! Thus, I decided to get some help. I read this book that told me that spirits can help me break them apart. So, I just hope that this works._

_Wish me luck!_

_ ~KISE_

With the final stroke of his pen, Kise closed his journal. As the pages slammed shut, he took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he held it for a moment before exhaling. As the bad energy left his lips, he relaxes his shoulders. Peaking his eyes open; He glanced at the clock, 11:45 P.M. Perfect.

He quickly moved away from his desk, "Candles," he murmured. He shuffled over to his closet. Kneeling, hee reached into the back of his closet, pulling out a black show box. He opened the box to check the contents. A black candle layed gently against the forest green fabric. Beside the candle was a lighter and a pin. He smiled to himself, "Good, everything's here."

By 11:59 P.M., the blonde had fully prepared for the event. On a small red shrine, a torn picture of Aomine and Kuroko sat on either side of the black candle. Kise was fully dressed in black attire. Although, the shrine and clothing aren't necessary, he felt that it made it a bit more fashionable.

His deep golden eyes stared at the clock. Midnight. Come midnight his problem would be dissolved. The clock ticked 11:59:47, deciding to strike, he struck the match. At 12:00 A.M., he lit the candle. He then began to prick the candle, chanting the memorized words.

"_As I prick this candle, I prick thee._

_Broken hearts, unhappy be._

_May you part another day,_

_Soon go your separate ways."_

Once he finished his chant, he extinguished the candle. Removing it from the shrine, he then broke it in half. Throwing each piece into separate trash bins as he sighed. There. I was done. Now all he had to do was wait. As he put the shrine back into the closet, Kise decided that he wouldn't worry about the outcome. If the spirits heard his plead, it would happen.

– **One week later – **

The blonde signed as Kuroko continued to follow Aomine like a lost puppy. All throughout the game, Kuroko paid more attention to Aomine. It was sickening. Perhaps his love just wasn't meant to be. Clicking his teeth, he rolled his eyes. That was what he got for believing that dumb voodoo book. Things like that weren't real anyway.

"Kuroko..."

Kise glanced over at the two on the opposite side of the field. Kuroko looked even more like a puppy as he prepared to pound fists with Aomine. Kise was pleasantly surprised to find that Aomine not only refused to pound fists, but ran fathers ahead of Kuroko. ...Was that a rejection?!

Kise smiled brightly as he increased his speed to catch up with Aomine. It worked! And he didn't even need to use any voodoo dolls. Though, he didn't mind making a doll of Aomine.

* * *

**That's all! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
